The present invention relates to the field of home furniture, and more specifically relates to a pull-out basket for kitchen cupboard.
Currently, kitchen cupboard for household use is still one of the hot products in the market. User's experience becomes an important users' concern as the general living standard increases. Kitchen cupboards having unfriendly designs, producing loud noises, and bringing inconvenience to the users will not succeed in the market. Users planning to purchase have high regard on whether the kitchen cupboards or the like can enhance their comfort of living. A kind of kitchen cupboard having a fashionable appearance while producing less pulling noise is still lacking in the market.